At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The HDD may be susceptible to interference during the reading and writing functionality undergone in normal operations. Such interference may come from electromagnetic interference or energy from radio frequencies. This interference may cause poor performance or failures in reading and writing data.